Yu-Gi-Oh! slang
The following words are commonly used by players to describe certain game mechanics but aren't official terminology in Yu-Gi-Oh!. These word usually came from other card games, direct translation from other language (mainly from Japanese), or is a simplification for an entire action. * Absorb - The act of using monster as an Equip Card or Xyz Material, then gain its power. * Backrow removal - The act of removing Spell/Traps from the field. * Ban - The act of forbidding a card from being used. * Book / Blanket - The act of flipping a monster to face-down defense position. * Boost '''- The act of using an effect that increase ATK, DEF or effect's affection capability. * '''Boss - The most powerful monster(s) of an archetype or Deck. For example, the boss monster of the "Cubic" archetype is "Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord". * Bounce - The act of returning a card from the field to the hand. * Break / Pop / Blast - The act of destroying a card on the field. * Brick / Rot '- A bad card combination in the hand that results in the player having to make a sub-optimal play. * '''Buff '- A positive effect applied on a monster '''OR the act of using it. * Burn - Effect damage and the act of using it. * Cancer - A card or a deck that focuses on lockdown to the point of being frowned upon. * Chimeratech - Multiple attacker in effect. * Counter - Spell Speed 3 OR 'The act of using effect that would negate. * '''Counterattack '- A monster that had been attacked, but was not destroyed, destroys the attacker after the attack 'OR '''A monster gains ATK/DEF enough to overpower an attacking monster. * '''Deathtouch '- An effect that destroys a monster during or after an attack. * '''Debuff - A negative effect applied on a monster OR the act of using it. * Disrupt - The continual use of Floodgate and/or Counter Trap Cards. * Evolution - A card that is better than another card while the two cards holding a similar design OR '''The act of using one. * '''Flash - Spell Speed 2. * Floating - The act of a monster replacing itself upon being sent to the Graveyard. * Floodgate '-' '''A card with a continuous effect that restricts one or both players from performing some action. * '''Fodder - A card that is used solely as a Tribute, Material or for Costs. * Lock / Bind '''- The act of keeping a monster useless on the field with difficulty in removing it. * '''Lockdown - A situation in which a player has an extreme field control. * [[Loop|'Loop']] - A series of action that results in the same or at least similar effect that can be used over and over again. * Lifelink - A negative effect that applies when a card leaves the field. * Meta - Currently competitive decks. * Mill - The act of sending cards from the top of a player's deck to the Graveyard. * Mimic / Copy - Having a card gain the property (usually Effect or ATK) of another card. * Minus - Decreasing the number of cards in one's hand/field. * Mirror Match '- Two opposing Decks using the same Archetype, strategy or theme. * '''MST / Cyclone '- "Mystical Space Typhoon" OR the act of using it. * '''Nerf - A card had its usability reduced, either by ruling or card effect. * Netdeck - 'The act of completely copying a Deck (often those that win the YCS or placed high in a competition) from online sources without any modification. * 'Nuke - The act of destroying many/all cards on the field at once. * OP / Broken '''- A card that is too powerful compared to other cards. * '''Pile - A stack of card, usually Graveyard. * Play - An action involving playing a card or cards, often a combo, e.g. "making a play." * Pop - An action involving destroying a card(s). * Plus - Increasing the number of cards in one's hand/field. * Rage '''- Force Attacks in effect. * '''Recycle - The act of adding cards from the Graveyard to the hand or deck. * Reload - The act of recovering cards to use them as fodder. * Reset '- The act of having a card returned to its initial state when it is placed on the field. * 'Revive - The act of Special Summoning from the Graveyard. * Sacrifice '''- Tributes, Materials or Costs and the act of using them * '''Search / Tutor - The act of adding a card from your Deck to your hand, except by drawing. * Shadowstrike / Shadow Dive - Direct Attacker in effect. * Sharking ''' (or Rule-sharking) - The abuse of Yu-Gi-Oh! rules to gain an unfair advantage. This form of unfair conduct is often used on less experienced players. * '''Shut / Knock - The act of Negating, whether temporary or permanently. * Spawn - The act of summoning the same monster, usually Token or low-Level Monster with another card from time to time. * Spectral Strike '- An effect that would harm an opponent upon their monster gets detsroyed by battle with your monster. * 'Spin - The act of placing a card on the field on top of the deck. * Stall - The act of prolonging the game with a card effect. * Stand - The act of changing card to Face-up Attack Position or in a state where the card or its effect can be fully used OR A Monster remains on the field with high ATK/DEF for its current Battle Position. * Staple '''- A good card that can be used in many Decks, for example "Pot of Duality". * '''Steal - The act of taking your opponent's monster, or their card's property for your own. * Suicide / Ramming / Crash - The act of intentionally attacking knowing the attacker will be destroyed. * Suppress - Prevent a card and/or effect from activating in a certain timing. * Surprise - A harmful effect is put in play at a certain timing without the opponent foreseeing it. * Swarm / Spam - The act of summoning many monsters in a turn, regardless of battle power. * Tag Out - The act of a monster removing itself from the field and replacing itself with a different monster. * Tap / Rest '- The act of changing card to Face-up Defense Position or in a state where the card or its effect cannot be fully used. * '''Tech '-''' 'A card placed in a Main Deck, Side Deck, or Extra Deck for the purpose of supporting a deck with cards that help it run smoother, deal with cards that would counter the deck, or to combat specific deck builds often run in the current Metagame. * '''Thunder Mine '- Harming effect that activates when a specific action is preformed by an opponent. * '''Time Bomb - A card that will destroy itself at certain timing, with harmful effect upcoming from that. * Tier 0 '-' '''A deck that can only be beaten by itself. * '''Throw - The act of placing a card on your opponent's field in order to hinder them. * Trample / Penetrate '''- The act of inflicting Piercing Battle Damage. * '''Topdeck - The top card of the deck OR The act of placing a card on top of the deck. * Top-Decking / Lucksacking - A situation in which the player is at a large disadvantage and draws a card that ends up turning the game in their favor. * 'Vanilla '- A Normal monster. * 'Wall '- A monster card that is difficult to destroy by battle. Category:Sayings Category:Real world